


It's Always Been You There

by iwachans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Yamaguchi Week 2K15, i love to die, it wasnt going to be shippy but thn it. happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwachans/pseuds/iwachans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From what very little he remembers, for the longest time Tadashi had been alone<br/>And then, all of a sudden, Tsukki was there.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi Week Day two: Tsukki/Childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You There

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna draw smth but then... i remembered.. i cant draw tsukki
> 
> for Yamaguchi Week on tumblr!

   From what very little he remembers, for the longest time Tadashi had been alone. People casually drifted by him, faces that he recognizes but can’t pair a name to.  He was wandering down a path that he couldn’t see, one that was obscured by darkness, and he had no torch to guide him.

  And then, all of a sudden, Tsukki was there. Tsukki, with his cutting, sharp tongue and honey golden eyes behind thick black glasses that Tadashi had gotten lost in, even as a child.

  After Tsukki’s heroic act of scaring away Tadashi’s tormentors, they became stuck like glue. Tadashi was proud of his friend, loved him before he even knew he did. They were together always, experiencing and growing up by each other's sides.

  And when all the bad loomed over their shoulders, they were there for each other. Tadashi would squeeze Tsukki’s hand and Tsukki would wipe the tears of Tadashi’s freckled cheeks. It was pure euphoria, and every touch warmed Tadashi to his core.

  Middle school starts and creeps by in the blink of an eye, and nothing changed. They were still as inseparable as they were when they were ten. People came and went, but Tsukki stayed. It was how they worked, living carelessly under their unspoken promise: no matter what, I’ll still be here with you.

  It was a promise yet to be broken. Ever since they were young, it was always Tsukki that he constantly thought of so bright and vividly. It still is, Tadashi thinks, and he chuckles happily. The brunet shifts his gaze to Tsukki, who dozed off with his head on Tadashi’s lap; soft snores emanated from the blond, and Tadashi smiles down at him. The boy gently pecks his forehead, his stomach still fluttering like it did when he was thirteen and just realizing his awakening affection for his best friend.

_“Y’know, I really love you, Kei.”_

**Author's Note:**

> right anyways im gay


End file.
